


Unintentional Plans

by amaxingbaek



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [31]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: “Will you and Jeno help me?” Renjun asks, looking up at Jaemin from under his eyelashes. For the first time, Jaemin curses their height difference – he used to think it was adorable and perfect that Renjun would fit so nicely in their arms, but now he’s soweak.(Before he even knows what he’s doing, Jaemin is agreeing, giving up his and Jeno’s freedom next Saturday to help Renjun change the screen on his window so Jeno’s cats stop sneaking in to his apartment.)





	Unintentional Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unintentional Plans  
>  **Pairing(s):** Jaemin/Renjun, Jaemin/Jeno, Jeno/Renjun, future Jaemin/Jeno/Renjun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~1.1k  
>  **Author’s Note:** This AU has a mind of its own at this point...he l p
> 
> This is a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735288) story, so it would be really helpful if you read that one first ^^

Mind over matter.

It’s just a door. A simple wood frame that looks exactly like the one Jaemin comes home to everyday except with a different number on it. It shouldn’t be that intimidating, yet the fact that there’s a very pretty boy behind said door who probably isn’t going to like what Jaemin is about to tell him makes him a little more nervous than he would like to admit.

Jaemin doesn’t get nervous around cute boys, but Renjun seems to be the exception.

Now, Jaemin isn’t one to go around assuming things about people, but if there’s one thing Jaemin has learned from being friends with Donghyuck, it’s to never underestimate someone shorter than him when provoked. Jaemin is decent few inches taller than Donghyuck, but even he cowers behind Jeno when Donghyuck gets _really_ angry. It isn’t often, but Jaemin has seen Donghyuck’s anger at full force one time - it was all he really needed to see to know that he should never actually piss Donghyuck off.

“What are you doing standing outside my door?”

Jaemin just about jumps a foot in the air from the sudden voice, heart thumping from the fright and from the sight of Renjun. Sweet, adorable Renjun who is looking at Jaemin with a questioning expression, and wearing the absolute tightest pair of jeans Jaemin thinks he has ever seen. Everything goes from bad to worse when Jaemin notices Renjun is also wearing a light blue button-up, sleeves just a tad less loose near Renjun’s biceps.

 _No, Jaemin. Bad Jaemin,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Donghyuck says in his head, and Jaemin will never admit to anyone the sad whimper he internally lets out when Renjun steps closer and he’s met with an even clearer sight of Renjun’s legs encased in tight black jeans.

“I- uh-“ Jaemin stutters and _damn it_ why can’t his brain just function for one second here. Jaemin is already twenty, surely he shouldn't have to deal with hormones this strongly and this regularly, and yet here he is, suffering. And unfortunately for him, he has already made up his mind that he’s going to talk to Renjun today and Jaemin is not a quitter. Even if he’s faced with Renjun looking absolutely gorgeous. “I’m sorry to bother you, I thought you would be home already. But I talked to Jeno yesterday. About the cat thing.”

Renjun’s confused expression turns into one of understanding with just enough of hope that Jaemin feels even worse about what he’s about to say.

“What did he say?”

Biting his lip, Jaemin sighs and says, “Jeno doesn’t think it’s a good idea. We tried to keep them inside when we first moved in, but they got anxious, so we had to install a cat door in the window. I’m sure you can imagine that it isn’t very fun coming home to ripped furniture and paper all over the place.”

He braces himself for the disappointment, but other than the slight furrow of his eyebrows, Renjun looks more pensive than anything.

“And what do you think?”

Surprised, Jaemin asks, “Sorry?”

Renjun levels Jaemin with a look that has his insides burning. “Do you think it’s a bad idea as well?”

“Of course,” Jaemin answers immediately. “I love the cats, even though I’m pretty sure they only love me because I feed them every once in a while. And I love Jeno, so I want him to be happy, and he can’t be happy if his cats aren’t happy.”

Renjun hums, still looking at Jaemin with that same look. It’s disconcerting in a way that Jaemin has never felt before, feeling the need to fidget and fill the silence with something, _anything_ so Renjun will stop looking at him this intensely.

Finally, after what feels like a small eternity, Renjun asks, “Do you have another solution, then?”

Letting out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, Jaemin starts offering up all of the options he and Jeno had thought of last night, praying that Renjun will find at least one of them appealing. Jaemin personally likes the option of leaving things as it is, because he may be pretty, but he isn’t dumb, and he knows that seeing Renjun at their doorstep with a cat in his arms makes his and Jeno’s day just that much better. Waking up with Renjun and sitting on the couch with their cats as they do stupid, mundane stuff would be even more preferable, but Jaemin doesn’t want to get too ahead of himself here.

“Will you and Jeno help me?” Renjun asks, looking up at Jaemin from under his eyelashes. For the first time, Jaemin curses their height difference – he used to think it was adorable and perfect that Renjun would fit so nicely in their arms, but now he’s so _weak_.

Before he even knows what he’s doing, Jaemin is agreeing, giving up his and Jeno’s freedom of doing absolutely nothing next Saturday to help Renjun change the screen on his window. Jeno probably isn’t going to be happy about having to wake up early, because Renjun had said he has something to do in the afternoon so the morning works best, but all Jaemin cares about right now is the pretty smile Renjun has on his face.

“Well, I’ll see you next Saturday, then,” Renjun says, Jaemin automatically pouting. He wants to talk to Renjun more, but Renjun is very clearly done with the conversation. Jaemin himself has homework to do, but who cares about homework when he could be talking to Renjun instead?

Unfortunately for him, Renjun turns and opens his door, sending Jaemin a quick half-smile over his shoulder before the door closes and he’s gone.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Jaemin stares at the door forlornly. On the bright side, at least both him and Jeno will be seeing Renjun next weekend, and in his apartment-

Jaemin’s thought process screeches to a halt, eyes widening when he realizes that they’re going to be in Renjun’s apartment for who knows how long next weekend. Every time they’ve talked, Jaemin has been in the comfort of his own home, having the upper hand, but now the ball is going to be in Renjun’s court. It’s stupid to think something is going to be different, but Jaemin just knows he’s going to be completely useless, trying to catch a glimpse of Renjun’s life tucked away in the corners of his space and figure out just who he is instead of fixing the screen.

Just then, the door opens again, Jaemin turning his still wide eyes to Renjun, Nal in his arms. With a sweet smile, Renjun neatly deposits the cat in Jaemin’s arms before closing the door again.

Jaemin is left staring at the door, Nal purring in his arms, the image of Renjun’s smile burned into his memories, and all he can think is that he’s so, so screwed.


End file.
